narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Multi-Blood
|image= |kanji=多血 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tachi |literal english=Multi-Blood |viz manga= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, |jutsu type= |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range= |users=Kusanagi, Kashiwa, Kumoi Hatake |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is a unique Blood Type, which for some reason is found within Kashiwa. This may be due to the combination of Shinto Blood and the blood of the flowing within his veins. Multi-Blood is essentially a variety of coloured blood formats flowing within him. is the blood which all shinobi within the world are able to access. This blood is naturally found within themselves, and with it, they are able to manipulate the blood within themselves. Various techniques have been derived by using this certain form of blood, such as the Blood Risen Whips ability, a technique which allows for the user to amass blood in their back before releasing it in the configuration of whips. is a form of blood which derives from the enhancements made by Kashiwa himself. However, haemoglobin, a substance found in Red Blood, is not found in the usage of this technique. Instead of deriving from the artificially given hemocyanin, a substance usually found in the blood. Unlike haemoglobin, which is bound to red blood cells, hemocyanin roams free in the blood. This colouration of blood is usually found in crustaceans, making it not naturally acquirable by mankind. Also, unlike haemoglobin, it contains copper instead of iron, allowing for different capabilities. This form of blood allows Kashiwa to create a sticky substance which he is able to utilize in combat to incapacitate and paralyze opponents. This fluid allows for Kashiwa to halt Earth Release techniques in its tracks, rendering them unable to move. is a form of blood deriving from the Blue Blood. By deoxygenating that form of blood, Kashiwa is able to develop this Translucent Blood, a form of blood with outstanding capabilities. This blood is more so used as a Supplementary technique, used to form mazes. The translucent and bright blood is able to reflect images within itself, and when positioned in the proper positions, Kashiwa is able to form a maze of sorts, one which only he is able to easily manipulate.The maze is often referred to as the , and is regarded to be inescapable. Kashiwa often utilizes this form of blood first, using it to test the capabilities of his opponent. This form of blood is most likely the weakest form of blood Kashiwa has access to, but is one of the most versatile blood forms Kashiwa has access to. is another form of blood which Kashiwa has access to via his self inflicted experiments, and is regarded to be one of the more…mind-boggling forms of blood he has access to. This hue of blood does contain haemoglobin, but also contains another substance; chlorocruorin. Chlorocruorin has a naturally weaker affinity for oxygen, and may be the reason behind the phenomena that utilizes this blood format. Kashiwa is able to have anything sever him, and can still manually operate that organ. For example, if Kashiwa was severed from the waist line, he could still independently control both halves of his body. The two halves can rejoin at any given moment, and is the reason why this is a blood form Kashiwa enjoys, as he enjoys the sheer amount of pain he feels when split into halves. is another form of blood which Kashiwa has gained access to due to his experimentations. This blood does not contain haemoglobin, but contains Haemerythrin. Haemerythrin is only 1/4 as efficient at transporting oxygen due to how slowly the blood cells move. However, this seemingly disadvantage is the advantage. Kashiwa is able to hold his breath for an insane time period of eleven minutes, a practically impossible feat. This allows for Kashiwa to be able to drag battles into the aquatic realm without having to worry much. His opponents, foolishly, follow the man into the water, running out of breath when attempting to defeat Kashiwa. This form of blood is often used by Kashiwa when he feels a battle has lasted for much too long, and he wishes to end it soon. The final form of blood Kashiwa utilizes is , a form of blood which is regarded to be the most destructive form of blood within Kashiwa’s varying blood forms. This blood is the result of Kashiwa’s negative emotions seeping into his normal Red Blood, and creates Black Blood. Kashiwa, being the progenitor of this blood form, is immune to its effects. However, others are not as lucky when they come in contact with this blood. Mere contact with this blood is enough to dissolve practically anything, including ones skeletal structure. Kashiwa only utilizes this form of blood if his opponent has angered him, and if he wishes to torture the opponent in dark, cold blood.